


30-90

by churchill, risowator



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchill/pseuds/churchill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив находит Баки</p>
            </blockquote>





	30-90

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** 30-90  
>  **Автор:** churchill  
>  **Артер:** risowator  
>  **Размер:** ~1000 слов  
>  **Персонажи:** Стив Роджерс, Зимний Солдат  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** ангст с ХЭ  
>  **Рейтинг:** G  
>  **Таймлайн:** пост!ЗС  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Стив находит Баки

Призрак.

Его позывной в Гидре — "Призрак". И это призрачное присутствие Стив неотрывно чувствует везде: мелькнувшим силуэтом за проезжающими машинами, в витринах магазинов, отражением в окнах автобусов.

— Даже если он вспомнил тебя, Кэп, это другой человек, — говорит Сэм. — Ты же понимаешь это?  
— Неважно, — отвечает Стив. — Это всё неважно. Сначала я должен найти его.

Стив ищет больше года. Ищет везде. Между миссиями, почти не отдыхая, что даже супергеройский организм начинает сдавать от усталости. Иногда Стив видит себя в на фоне Мстителей, лицом на обложке "Time", которое с трудом узнаёт: изрезанный морщинами лоб, обострившиеся скулы, неуходящая складка над переносицей. Он выглядит на свои тридцать, чертовски замотанные тридцать.  
Он выглядит на все свои девяносто. 

_Бак, ну где же ты?_

Благодаря слепой удаче и глубоким связям Коулсона, он находит Баки в помещении для наблюдения в центре ФБР. Расползлись слухи, что у них есть ценный объект для обмена. Поверх наручников зелёным мигает блокирующее устройство на металлической руке. Взгляд у Зимнего Солдата обдолбанный и затравленный одновременно. 

Стив чувствует головокружение.  
Они держат его на чём, на успокоительных? Сколько же ему вкололи? Как его вообще смогли взять?

Во всю стену стекло Гезелла. Зимний Солдат отражается в нём целиком — сидящий в неудобной перекошенной позе, словно неспособность самостоятельно контролировать бионическую руку заставляет его крениться на левый бок. 

Стиву на мгновение кажется, что его зрение плывет. Он видит в глянцевой поверхности Баки: Баки, с короткой стрижкой, которому ещё двадцать три; Баки с седыми висками, которому все девяносто.

_Забери меня отсюда, — говорит его взгляд. — Стив, Стиви, я так устал, — шепчут его губы._

— Я его забираю, — сухо сообщает Стив сопровождающему. За дверью охрана в полной амуниции: бронежилетах, касках, с автоматами на перевес.  
"Как же они его боятся", — мелькает в голове.

Стиву всё равно. Если ему не отдадут Баки добровольно, он порушит им весь этаж.

Сопровождающий — бритоголовый, крупный и белёсый — как посыпанный мукой — с улыбкой, отдающей безумием. Стив видел таких в лабораториях Гидры.  
— Вы понимаете, что мы не можем вам его просто отдать? — спрашивает сопровождающий.  
— Вы не можете его тут оставить, — говорит Стив. — Он бывший военнопленный. Американский солдат, вернувшийся к своим. А вы держите его прикованным к стулу в допросной.  
— Это особо опасный преступник в нестабильном состоянии. Мы не хотим проблем, — улыбка сопровождающего становится шире и счастливее на слове "нестабильный".  
Стив думает, что с них хватит. Но делает последнюю попытку:  
— Отдайте его мне, и ваши проблемы будут решены.  
— Не могу. До особого распоряжения.

Стив смотрит на отражённого в стеклянной стене Баки. 

_Ты поможешь мне? — взглядом спрашивает его Стив. — Баки, мне не вытащить нас в одиночку. Но вдвоём мы выберемся.  
Да, Стив, давай. Я с тобой, — отвечает ему Баки, тот что с седыми висками._

Голова Зимнего Солдата падает на грудь, лицо скрыто волосами. Он начинает страшно хрипеть, словно задыхается в припадке.  
Это смывает с сопровождающего всякий намёк на улыбку. Он суетится, боясь приблизиться к Зимнему Солдату, выскакивает в коридор. И Стив действует, отчаянно надеясь, что отражённое в зеркале не оказалось плодом его воспалённого от хронической надежды мозга.

Бросок щита — дверь резко захлопывается. Судя по глухому вскрику, сопровождающего крепко ею приложило. Где-то за стеной включается сигнализация. В допросной тускнеет свет. Стив подскакивает к Зимнему Солдату, сдёргивает мигающий ограничитель с металлической руки; магнитный наручник Зимний Солдат ломает сам, почти сминая спинку стула, освобождает вторую руку, зачем-то оставив один из браслетов на запястье. Поднимает голову и смотрит прямо на Стива.

Им надо уходить сейчас же. 

За дверью наверняка уже штурмовой отряд. Но Стив не может удержаться:  
— Ты помнишь меня?  
— Ты Капитан Америка, — хрипло и грубо отвечает Зимний Солдат. — Из музея.

Времени больше нет. И, возможно, скоро не останется и надежды.

Стив понимает, что ошибся. Он хочет посмотреть ещё раз на зеркальную стену, увидеть Баки. Увидеть его глаза.

Он не успевает. 

Зимний Солдат металлической рукой выдёргивает у него щит. А живой хватает Стива так, что второй браслет наручника защёлкивается на его запястье. Теперь они скованы вместе. Стив инстинктивно дёргается в попытке освободиться. И окончательно перестает понимать, что происходит. 

— У меня в заложниках Капитан Америка, — также хрипло и грубо куда-то угол комнаты говорит Зимний Солдат. — Если вы нападёте, я убью его.  
Потом он бросает щит, под потолком искрит, камера вырублена. Щит снова в руке у Зимнего Солдата.  
— Баки, что ты делаешь? — зовёт Стив. — Надо выбираться отсюда.  
Зимний Солдат молчит. 

Стив отчаянно смотрит на стеклянную стену, там юный Баки хлопает его по плечу: Выберемся, Стиви.

Зимний Солдат броском щита разбивает стекло. Оно осыпается пластами осколков, открывая пустое зазеркалье.  
— Налево через дверь есть лестница с выходом на крышу, — говорит Зимний Солдат и тянет его за собой.  
— Думаешь, нас там не ждут?  
Стеклянное крошево хрустит под ногами.  
— Они ждут, что мы будем пробиваться вниз.

Зимний Солдат оказывается прав. Путь на крышу свободен.  
Жарким маревом дрожит воздух: прямо на них ослепительно обрушивается солнце.  
Похоже, чтобы выбраться из здания, в их распоряжении двадцать этажей свободного падения. Стив прыгал с точек и повыше. Он может справиться и сейчас. Но прикован магнитными наручниками к Зимнему Солдату. И всё ещё хочет обратно своего Баки. 

Они стоят на самом краю.

— Баки... — пробует Стив.  
Времени снова нет. Внизу наверняка уже поняли, что некого встречать. Скоро они окажутся здесь.  
— Я не Баки, — наконец отвечает Зимний Солдат. — Я... Джеймс.  
Сердце Стива колотится как сумасшедшее.  
— Джеймс, — пробует он снова. — Я твой друг.  
— Я вспомнил, — говорит Зимний Солдат. — Я... я знаю.  
— Ты помнишь _меня_? Не из музея?  
— Ты мой друг, — говорит Зимний Солдат. — Я не понимаю, что это значит.  
— Вместе и до конца, — твердит Стив; из двери, через которую они выбрались, начинают просачиваться вооруженные агенты. — Вместе. И до конца, — повторяет Стив.  
— До конца, — кивает Зимний Солдат, игнорируя остальных. 

— Вы окружены. Бросьте оружие и поднимите руки, чтобы мы их видели, иначе мы откроем огонь, — говорит чей-то усиленный мегафоном голос. Штурмовки с оружием на изготовку слаженно рассредоточиваются по крыше.

Зимний Солдат поднимает вверх их скованные руки. И спрашивает у Стива:  
— Прыгаем?  
— Прыгаем. — Стив поднимает и вторую руку.

Они шагают с крыши. Вместе.

Кажется, Стив готов умереть. Кажется, в это короткое падение он счастлив.

Зимний Солдат успевает перегруппироваться и обхватить Стива, подставив под них щит, чтобы смягчить удар об асфальт.  
Это всё равно слишком больно. Они невольно стонут и кряхтят в попытке подняться. Как два суперсолдата после тяжёлой травмы. Как два девяностолетних старика.  
От силы удара разомкнуло наручники.

— Это же ещё не конец? — наконец тихо спрашивает Зимний Солдат.  
— Не конец, — улыбается Стив.  
— Тогда уходим.


End file.
